From BMO to Britney
by Baerynice
Summary: What will BMO to to comfort Finn when he and Flame Princess break up? Why did FP and Finn end their relationship? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Finn was an average boy in the land of Ooo. He was very popular among all the princesses, especially Flame Princess. He admired Flame Princess very much but she had some bad news for him today. She told him to meet her at her house. Finn hitched a ride to FP's by Jake.

"Jake, I want to talk to Finn." FP said.

"Okay." Jake replied.

"Alone!" She yelled and Jake left.

"I'll be back in a half hour for you, buddy!" Jake yelled to Finn.

Finn looked at the ground and rocked back in forth. His shoe had a smudge of dirt on it so he bent down to wipe it off.

"Listen Finn," Flame Princess began and Finn looked up at FP and stood up, "my father has found a prince that is also of the flame type element. He is the prince of the lava kingdom. He has also done some research on you and found that you are and never were a prince. He says I can no longer be your girlfriend." A magma tear skimmed her cheek. Finn took his finger and wiped the tear from her face. He burnt his finger but he didn't care.

"It's okay. I understand. But we can still be friends, right?" Finn asked. She nodded in reply. He waved and began walking home.

He arrived home in about ten minutes. He walked in and slammed the door. He acted to FP as if he didn't care, but inside, he was ticked. He climbed up the ladder and ran to his room silently sobbing. He jumped onto his bed and buried his head into the pillow. Jake ran into the room and sat on the bed next to his brother.

"I was about to go get you, are you okay?" the tan dog attempted to comfort his best bud.

"Leave me alone!" Finn yelled at his older brother. Finn picked up a small pillow and tossed it at his brother.

"Dude, I'm just trying to help." Jake yelled back.

Jake exited the room and entered the kitchen where BMO was making a new game.

"Hello Jake, what is wrong with Finn?" BMO asked which concern.

"Oh, he is just being a butt." Jake replied.

"Why, what is he doing?"

"I guess he is having lady problems." BMO giggled.

"I'll try to cheer him up." BMO then climbed up the ladder to Finn and Jake's bedroom. BMO entered the room and jumped on Finn's bed. "Who wants to play video games?" BMO jumped up and down.

"Not now BMO, my girlfriend broke up with me." Finn whined. BMO got an idea.

She ran out of the room and out of the house. BMO walked over to Lorain's pond. The video game system jumped in. Under a lily pad was a jar. Not just any jar, but a jar full of wishes. He read the top of the jar which said that it would take one full day for the wish to come true.

"I wish to be human girl." BMO was very excited. She couldn't wait to see the look on Finn's face when he saw the surprise. The wish looked like a crystal as it flew up and exploded in midair. This meant that the wish was finished and it would come true. It is one in the morning so that meant tomorrow at one in the morning, she would be a human.

BMO sat on the coffee table in the livingroom. She fell asleep and woke up at 10 to see that Finn and Jake were off on adventures. At around one, the boys returned for lunch.

BMO went outside and back into the pond and grabbed jar once again. She forgot one detail. She pulled out a wish. "I wish there was another video game system that was male, but just like me." The wish flew up and exploded in the air. BMO smiled and walked back inside.

"Who wants to play video games?" BMO asked the two heros.

"Me!" The boys yelled in unison. They both grabbed a controller and began playing BMO's new game. About an hour later, the adventurers went back to doing what they do best, adventuring. BMO decided she needed a new name. One that was feminine and didn't sound like a video game. She chose the name Britney. The two returned at around seven and ate dinner.

"Finn," Britney began, "can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure BMO." Finn replied. Finn and Jake got in their beds and Britney climbed in with Finn.

The alarm clock went off at eight AM. Finn felt two arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Oh graud!" Jake yelled. Finn looked behind him to see a naked teal woman sleeping in his bed.

"Oh my Glob!" Finn yelled and the blue haired girl sat up, holding the blanket up to her chest.

"Hello Finn." The voice sounded familiar. Then Finn realized.


	2. Chapter 2

"B-BMO?" Finn stuttered.

"Please, call me Britney." The once was BMO said. Finn jumped out of bed and to Jake's bed.

"Well, Britney, did you use the wishes again?" Jake said angered.

"Maybe." Britney giggled.

Britney stood up and wrapped the blanket around herself. She walked over to Finn's dresser and pulled clothes out.

"I'm going to get dressed." Britney joyfully skipped to the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later with Finn's shirt and shorts on. "Can I borrow a hat?" she giggled.

"What no!" Finn yelled, "First you sleep in my bed and wake up as a naked lady, and now you wanna take my hats! What the lump BMO!"

"Britney." she corrected him.

"Well anyways Britney, we need to take you straight to PB's to get some clothes! And... Other girly stuff."

"Okay!" Britney smiled and took Finn's hand and skipped to The Candy Kingdom. The two humans and dog arrived at the candy kingdom and were greeted by Peppermint Butler, who let the two heroes in and gave Britney weird looks.

"Who is this guest of yours?" Pep asked Finn.

"Oh, this is Britney, formerly known as BMO." Finn looked at Britney.

Peppermint continued eying Britney until they left to go to PB's lab. They entered to see none other then the candy princess herself mixing chemicals. But when she saw Britney, she slammed down the viles of liquids down and ran over as fast as a cheetah. She grabbed Britney's arm and lifted it up, feeling her skin in examining her face.

"Who is your friend Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked in a curious tone.

"Oh, that's BMO, she got a hold of some wishes and wished to be a human girl. Her name is Britney now. We came to get some girl clothes and other girly stuff." Finn plainly explained.

"Aha. I see. Britney, please come with me." The princess led Britney behind a big blue hospital like curtain. A few minutes later, Britney and Princess Bubblegum came out from behind the curtain with Britney wearing a tight, neon green dress. "Well, she is indeed human." The princess picked up some dresses, shirts, skirts, and shorts that were all around the colors of blue, teal, green, and purpleish things. she put these things into a bag and handed them to Britney.

"Thank you, princess." Britney said to PB.

"No problem, now boys, I need you to take Britney to the store to buy..." Peebles cleared her throat, "Undergarments." PB handed Britney fifty dollars. "Have a nice day you guys." PB dismissed the three.

"Jake," Finn said, trying to get the attention of his brother, "What are undergarments?"  
Jake had a worried look on his face as he leaned over to Finn and whispered something in his ear.

"OH. MY. GLOB!" Finn screeched.

**Sorry, I know it is short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
